


Let me take care of you

by bezzie_mates



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezzie_mates/pseuds/bezzie_mates
Summary: Juliana has been through so much pain and especially after the kidnapping, she deserves to be taken care of.OrJuliana doesnt always have to be the strong one.





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> A Friend of mine sent me this and she doesn't have an ao3 account and Sharing is Caring (with her consent of course)! So I'm here to share this Juliantina fic to add to the wonderful list of Juliantina fics out there! <3  
> She doesnt want to be known but i will show her every comment and kudos and will post her replies here. Thank you so much! Enjoy!

Valentina's POV

I rushed to her house as soon as possible as i hanged up the phone. I knocked on their door and lupe was shocked to see me.

"Valentina? Uh please come in juliana is in the room."

I smiled and nodded walking past her and sped walk over to juliana room and knocked. No reply. I knocked again slightly louder this time and still no reply. I slowly turned the doorknob and thank god it wasn't locked. I shut the door slowly behind me and my heart broke when i saw her in the corner of the room in a ball with her arms tightly wrapped around her knees...when there is so much more space. I slowly made my way to her trying not to alarm her. The closer i got the louder her soft sobs became. She sounded so strong in the phone call. I knew that she lied and she wasn't just tired. 

I kneeled down and and reached out to her calling her name

"Juls?.. Juliana?"....

 

She didn't even have a tiny reaction, so i reached out to her with my fingertips and touched a part of her exposed hand and i felt a strong flinch and hearing her breath hitched gave me a shock but i caught my breath. She slide all the way to the corner with her eyes shut.

"Juls... Lo siento. Its just me mi amor. It's just me valentina. You know i won't hurt you. Juls... Mirame."

I saw her slowly look up to me with her red bloodshot eyes and quickly wiped her tears. 

"Val? What are you doing here. You didn't have- " "I'm fine .. How long were you here? Lo siento val..."

I just stared at her eyes blankly and stood back giving her space.

"Juliana please don't hide from me. I know you're not fine. Come lets sit on the bed please."

I helped her up and sat down with her. I was analyzing her eyes when i saw the cut and bruise at the corner of her lip.

"Can i touch you juls?"... 

She looked down nodding her head and i rubbed her cheeks softly with my thumb and slowly went down to her corner of the lip tilting her head slightly, giving me a better view and she was closing her eyes, i can see she was trying not to wince. I immediately felt tears collecting in my eyes. She looked at me and panicked.

"Val no no. It's not as bad as it seems".

I started sobbing. Who would ever hurt this beautiful girl. 

"Juliana. Please you're hurt... Let me take care of you" 

she looked down playing with her fingers and i looked down at her wrist and saw angry red marks maybe rope burns?.. My heart ached. I reached down slowly and grabbed her hand rubbing softly around the rope burns. It didn't look super bad but it is bad. It looked like it irritated her skin with angry red marks and a little bit of traces of blood. I brought it up to my lips and kissed a part of her wrist deeply closing my eyes and letting the tears flow. I traced my fingerd up to her arm and again saw an angry red hand mark. I couldn't take it and cupped her face.

"Juliana i am so sorry. I should have looked for you earlier. I thought- i thought you were mad at me and didn't want to talk to me. I should have been with you... Juliana. Lo siento. Lo siento"

I softly pulled her into a long hug. It felt like hours we stayed like that... Crooking my neck to fit her neck and i feel her lay on my shoulder with her temple and can feel and hear her sobs and again my heart aches. I gave her a small kiss on the side of her head and held her hand... 

"Juliana? Lets get you out of thesr clothes okay? If you feel uncomfortable please tell me so I'll stop okay?" 

I saw her nodding her head. I brought her to the toilet and took out her shirt and pants letting her rinse herself. I went back to get her a new pair of clothes and i saw her staring at the hot water blankly eyes going slightly wider than usual within that few seconds i heard her sobbing quietly wiping her tears clearly frustrated and closing her ears. I went by her side.

"juliana. Juliana. I'm here. Hey what's wrong? Is it the water? Juls. What is it?"

I took her hands in mine and she looks at me and i heard her whisper

" val.. Cold please I-I-I see steam and it reminds of the smoke they are burning me"

i turned the shower to cool and waited for her to cool down and slowly got into the shower shivering. I can't help but feel anger to what they have done to her. But wondered what happened but i know i will never know the answer. I stayed with her while she sat in the floor in the shower scrubbing her body and when she scrubs her skin too hard i will place my hand on hers and scrub along giving her a small smile. i helped her change and took a comfy pair of shirt and pants and sat on the bed combing her hair. The silence was deafening but i know it takes time and i should never rush juliana in talking. I was shocked when she turned around and hugged me asking me how am i? I looked at her and let out a small laugh. 

"Shouldn't i be the one asking you that?" 

I played with her wet hair twirling it around.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! It will make my friend smile :)


End file.
